Interrupted
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Established relationship - Shizaya - implied.  Shizuo and Izaya finally find some time for each other but get irritated as things keep interrupting them. Oneshot.


_Alright, so, I know I should be writing more chapters for my two on going fics, but_

_I got this idea and I just HAD to type it out, so, I did. I really hope it doesn't suck._

_This whole idea just came out of no where._

_Anyway enjoy~_

_Oh, **warnings! Alright, some swearing and suggestive themes!**_

_Not sure if i should put this as M or not...but, it's only a little suggestive stuff..._

_so... hope it;s ok..._

_established relationship, by the way!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own**_** Durarara!**

* * *

><p><em>Slam<em>.

A door is slammed as two figures stumble inside. Ragged breath can be heard as they moved haphazardly through the room, not wanting to be removed from the other's touch.

"Nggh. S-Shizu-chan. Ah~"

"Mmm, I-za-ya~ You taste so good."

"AH~"

A thump fell through the room as the bodies fell to the couch, the smaller falling onto his back while the other towered above him. They gazed at each other for a moment, a wordless communication between the other before heads were moved closer until lips met in an oddly tender move.

Things didn't stay tender, though, as the sound of fabric rustling, lifting as well as the sound of held in moans of approval and the occasional smacking of lips.

"A-ah~ Nggh… S-shizu…ah~"

The taller male continued on before a loud, upbeat ring tone rang through the otherwise silent room. The bodyguard stopped, looking down at the informant of simply gave an irritated sigh.

"Just ignore it."

He said before moving in to claim his enemy/lover's lips once again in his. The two hadn't been able to indulge in the other's company for quite a few days, what with the informant being busy and the bodyguard also having some other commitments. The two wanted to treasure the few moments they cold spend together like this.

The two left off from where they began, another layer of clothing being removed leaving both with only the fabric of their boxers keeping them from complete nudity.

Legs tangled as heartbeats grew quicker in pace and breathing became erratic and difficult between the sweet and lustful kisses and touches. Just as the two were about to move on there was another interrupting sound in the room, however, it was the sound of the door opening and a voice that sounded much like Izaya's. The voice was giggling as it opened the door wider. The offending male walked in and was more or less raining affection over the partner that walked in with him.

"Ah, Tsu-chan~ So cute! Thank you for taking me out, I had fun!" The pink eyed Orihara clone expressed happily followed by another giggle as he went up to give the taller blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Psyche?"

The clone turned his head to see his original and his lover's original on the couch. The younger male saw nothing wrong with the scene while his partner, Tsugaru, politely turned his gaze from them.

"Ah, Hello Iza-chan~ Hello Shizu-chan~."

"Psyche, what are you doing here?"

The informant asked, visibly annoyed with his clone's sudden appearance.

"Ah? What do you mean Iza-chan?"

The pink eyed male said, his head tilting while confusion shone in his eyes. The informant gave a long sigh, sitting up and effectively moving Shizuo from on top of him. The body guard gave a slight annoyed huff but stayed quiet beside his lover as the two identical males spoke.

"Psyche, you were supposed to go to Tsugaru's tonight, remember?"

Recognition flashed in the pink boy's eyes and he looked to his original apologetically.

"Ah, I'm sorry Iza-chan! I was tired and Tsu-chan's place was too far, ours was closer…so, I thought we could come here…."

The informant gave a sigh before shaking his hand at the pair, dismissing the two from the room.

"Whatever, just stay in your room and don't come out."

"Ok, come on Tsu-chan!"

With that the pink and blue couple left to go to Psyche's room. Once they were gone Izaya rubbed his temples his body flopping back on the couch. He grabbed a hold of the bartender's wrist and pulled him down and then proceeded to wrap his arms around the male's broad shoulder's while one leg hoisted around his wasit.

"Now, Shizu-chan. Where were we?"

The informant asked, his lips moving into a cheeky yet seductive smirk his eyes dancing with mischief. The bodyguard simply sighed before letting out a chuckle and reconnecting their lips once again. The two eventually got into it, once more, before the sound of a voice, once more, made its self present in the room.

"Commoner! Keep your filthy hands off me!"

An irritated voice called as the door was suddenly opened.

"Hibi-chan~ Come on, I just wanted to give you a good night kiss."

Whined a deeper voice that followed the other inside.

The informant and the bodyguard simply groaned, muttering at the same time under their breath.

"_For fuck's sake."_

"Don't call me that, commoner! I am 'your highness' to you!"

"Hibi-cha- Oh? Well, look at you, Shizuo~ Seems like you're getting some fun tonight."

The pink eyed Shizuo clone said giving a smirk to his original as he looked over the scene between the two. Said bodyguard simply glared over at his host like clone.

"Delic…"

"Oh, sorry, were we interrupting something? What a shame."

"Delic!"

The bodyguard growled as a warning. His pink eyed clone simply gave a grin before taking hold of his partner and dragging him along while the other simply hit the male while exclaiming the other to "keep your filthy hands off me!"

Once the second pair left the two gave simultaneous sighs as they collapsed back onto the couch, both weren't really in the mood anymore after being interrupted twice. The informant rubbed his temples feeling a headache come on. He looked to the ceiling while he felt movement from beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home; I've got work tomorrow."

"So? So do I."

"You don't have to go in early tomorrow. You practically work for yourself."

The informant pouted as the bodyguard got up, moving to get his clothes back on. The informant lay on the couch thinking. Seconds later the informant was grinning mischeviously and standing up, his body slinking against the others as he helped him finish getting dressed. The body guard just cocked an eyebrow as he put his sunglasses on.

"Well then, Shizu-chan. I better come with you."

The bodyguard soon caught on to his partner's thoughts and gave a smiliar smirk to the one the informant had on.

"Oh? And why should you, flea?"

"Some one has to tuck you into bed and kiss you good night."

* * *

><p><strong>And over~ Hope you found that somewhat humorous...<strong>

Oh, and I do requests, if anyone were wondering.. I dunno, just thought I'd just, throw that

**out there into the open waters that is this fanfic sight~**

**anyway, laters, Alt.**


End file.
